Empok Nor
' |image= |series= |production=40510-522 |producer(s)= |story= Bryan Fuller |script= Hans Beimler |director= Mike Vejar |imdbref=tt0708532 |guests=Andrew J. Robinson as Garak, Aron Eisenberg as Nog, Tom Hodges as Pechetti, Andy Milder as Boq'ta, Marjean Holden as Stolzoff and Jeffrey King as Amaro |previous_production=Blaze of Glory |next_production=In the Cards |episode=DS9 S05E24 |airdate= 19 May 1997 |previous_release=(DS9) Blaze of Glory (Overall) Worst Case Scenario |next_release=(DS9) In the Cards (Overall) Scorpion Part 1 |story_date(s)=50901.7 (2373) |previous_story=Worst Case Scenario |next_story=Scorpion Part 1 }} Summary With Deep Space Nine in disrepair, O'Brien is unable to replicate the Cardassian materials he needs to fix it. He assembles a team of engineers and leads a salvage mission to Empok Nor, an abandoned Cardassian space station, bringing along Garak to foil any security measures. They soon enter the eerie, deserted station and begin to work. Garak is disturbed to find two stasis tubes have recently been activated, each large enough to contain a Cardassian adult. Meanwhile, Nog, sent back to the runabout, is shocked to see the ship drift away and explode. The two Cardassian occupants of the stasis tubes are apparently on the loose. O'Brien and the group must modify some of Empok Nor's systems to send out a distress signal — forcing the team to split up and make themselves more vulnerable. The Cardassians soon locate two of O'Brien's crewmembers and kill them. Garak decides to track down the Cardassians. Killing one of them, he returns to the group and reports that the dead Cardassian was under the influence of a drug designed to make him aggressive. O'Brien speculates that the drug made the two uncontrollable, forcing their former comrades to leave them behind in the stasis tubes. The wary group returns to work in teams, but two of them are soon attacked. Garak eliminates the remaining Cardassian just after one of the two crewmembers is killed. Then Garak turns to the surviving man, Amaro, and stabs him viciously. With his dying breath, Amaro tells O'Brien that Garak stabbed him. Grimly, O'Brien realizes that Garak has also been exposed to the drug. Left alone with Nog, they must find and stop Garak, even if it means killing him. But Garak soon captures Nog and challenges O'Brien to save him. O'Brien is forced to take on Garak, man-to-man. Both initially bring weapons, but discard them and begin the battle, with the bound Nog watching helplessly. O'Brien is soon overpowered, and it looks as if he will lose the fight and his life. But a simple tap to his com-badge makes him the winner — the signal triggers a phaser he has rigged to explode, knocking Garak unconscious. He survives the explosion, however, much to O'Brien's relief. The three are rescued, having collected the parts they needed, but at a terrible price. Back on DS9, O'Brien visits Garak in the infirmary. Garak expresses his sincere regret; O'Brien informs him there will be an inquest. Garak remarks that he is lucky the phaser blast didn't kill him, which O'Brien reveals it was in fact intended to do. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Chris Booton on Friday, December 11, 1998 - 10:52 pm:''Why didn't they scan for life signs from the runabout? It's the first thing i would do when I knew there were many traps and even guards awaiting me. (or did they scan?) '''It probably wasn’t considered necessary.' # Cableface on Tuesday, December 15, 1998 - 2:26 pm: Did Garak just get off scot free? He killed Starfleet officers and then strung up their bodies.And at the end he sends his APOLOGIES? Well, it was a pretty cool episode. That just didn't make much sense. Adam Chmelka on Tuesday, December 15, 1998 - 10:05 pm: He probably plead insanity. (It's similar to the old "I was possessed by an alien entity defense). # Keith Alan Morgan on Thursday, April 29, 1999 - 8:17 am:''The whole reason for going to Empok Nor doesn't really make any sense. So what if they can't replicate the Cardassian metal? They know what size and shape the parts need to be. They know what conditions the parts need to deal with. Why can't they just make their own parts using Federation materials? '''That could result in compatibility issues.' # How can the communicators work if the runabout is destroyed? I thought the communicators needed a working computer to transmit and receive messages? They can probably work on their own over relatively short distances (The - non canon - TNG Tech manual mentions combadges having a stand alone range of 500 kilometres). Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine